Anniversaire
by Nanou62
Summary: un événement particulier, une journée particulière, une vie particulière, la vie de Sara quoi... GSR for ever....


Chose promise, chose due, voilà, avec trois jours et demi de retard, mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais^^

Plein de bizou à toi mon petit cœur, j'espère que ça te plairas.

Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut être te faire plaisir avec du GSR, et arrêter avec le stargate pour un moment

P.S: merci a toi mon démon, pour la correction, pour le faite que je t'ai empêché de dormir, et pour tes comms qui me font passaient encore plus folle, aux yeux de richard, que je ne l'étais déjà.

Et merci a Mel, qui a su me « débloquer » quand j'étais « bloquer » **mdr**

**Anniversaire**

Tout d'abord, avant de te commencer, il faut que je t'explique un peu ma vie, je m'appelle Sara, je suis une petite fille âgée de 8 ans, je suis assez grande pour mon âge, et surtout, comme le dit tout le monde, j'ai la capacité de comprendre les choses assez vite, c'est bien des fois, mais parfois non. Les garçons de ma classe disent que je suis la chouchoute de la maitresse, mais moi je ne trouve pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je comprends mieux qu'eux...

Tu vas découvrir des personnes qui me sont chères, comme mon père, mon papa, c'est lui qui t'a acheté, et t'a offert à moi pour mon anniversaire.  
Il m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas servir tous les jours, uniquement les jours où j'étais heureuse. Comme aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse, alors je commence à t'écrire.

Je ne pense pas t'écrire souvent, enfin si, pendant mes jours gai, donc ils ne seront pas très nombreux, surtout ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas la joie à la maison.

Revenons à ma famille, je t'ai parlé de mon papa, c'est mon guide dans cette vie, mon pilier, celui qui gère un peu tout ce foutoir, enfin qui gère,... qui fait de son mieux disons. Il essai de calmer ma mère, elle est malade, dépressive, elle prend des cachets, mais devient paranoïaque. C'est une maladie assez grave, surtout qu'elle, c'est a très grande échelle. Elle a déjà été se faire soigner, quand elle est revenu ça allait mieux, mais on voit que de jour en jour, c'est pire. Papa dit que ça passera. Et ça passe. Elle redevient notre maman pendant deux, trois jours. Des fois, avec un peu de chance, elle tient une semaine. Puis ça recommence...

Après, il y a Benjamin, mon frère. Mon grand frère, il a deux ans de plus que moi, on s'entend bien, on est souvent ensemble. C'est un grand frère formidable.

Je te laisserais les découvrir au fur et à mesure de mes écrits, mais pour l'instant je vais te raconter la journée de mon anniversaire.

**16 septembre 1979** (8 ans)

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi, donc il n'y a pas d'école. On s'est levé, mon frère et moi, en même temps avec une odeur de pancakes. Ma maman adore nous faire ça au petit déjeuner, donc nous étions heureux. Nous avons ensuite passé la journée au parc, maman avait préparé un pique nique. C'était super, on a bien rit, bien mangé, j'ai adoré.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, j'ai pu enfin ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je suis heureuse, papa et maman mon acheté un microscope, c'est super j'en rêve, il est super performant en plus, je vais pouvoir faire plein de truc avec. Ben a essayé, mais il n'y comprend rien à tout ça. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse s'amuser avec autre chose qu'une console de jeu.

J'ai montré a papa un insecte au microscope, il est resté une heure avec moi, juste me regardant. Je crois qu'il ne s'intéresse pas trop non plus à tout ça, mais il a rien dit, il me regardait, et de temps en temps, me retirait les mèches qui me tombaient sur le front. On se regardait et on se souriait, j'adore ces moments toute seule avec papa.

Ben, lui, m'a acheté un cd. J'adore la musique, j'en mets souvent quand je me repose, ça me détend.

Puis quand papa est venue nous mettre au lit, il m'a donné mon dernier cadeau. Toi. Il ne l'a dit a personne, juste que c'était un secret entre lui, toi et moi.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée. Demain papa m'a promis de faire des recherches d'insectes avec moi, j'ai hâte d'y être, bonne nuit.

**16 septembre 1980** (9 ans)

Salut

Désolé de ne pas être venue avant, les jours vraiment heureux cette année ne sont pas venue souvent, j'ai l'impression que mon premier texte remonte à des années.

Bref, il est 18 Heures, Ben et moi sommes déjà au lit. J'entends maman crier sur papa en bas, encore ses cachets qui lui font croire n'importe quoi.  
Cette année, maman a oublié mon anniversaire, elle a hurlé sur nous toute la journée, comme presque toute l'année, mais papa dit qu'il faut tenir bon, que ça passera, alors j'attends, j'attends encore, mais il n'y a aucun changement.

Peut être plus tard....

**16 septembre 1981** (10 ans)

L'année la pire de ma vie vient de s'écouler, je suis seule, plus personne près de moi pour chasser mes démons. En janvier, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ben, maman a fait une crise. Papa est parti deux heures sans dire où il allait, maman a de nouveau cru qu'il l'a trompée, elle est devenu folle. Quand papa est rentré, il lui a simplement dit qu'il était parti acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Benjamin, elle ne l'a pas cru, elle a pris un couteau de cuisine, et la frappé. Encore et encore. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger. Je l'a voyait lui criant dessus et lui enfonçant le couteau. J'étais paralysée. Ben à essayé de la retenir, elle l'a poussé. Il s'est cogné la tête et a perdu connaissance.

La police est arrivée. Un monsieur m'a pris dans ces bras et l'on s'est promené autour de la maison. Il a dit à un autre agent que jamais je n'aurais du voir ça, mais il ne savait pas que j'étais habitué au sang. Pendant les crises de maman, souvent elle s'en prenait a nous.

Il m'a demandé pourquoi maman était en colère. Nous avons été dans le garage, là se tenait un énorme papier cadeau. C'était le vélo de Ben. Papa lui avait acheté le plus beau du magasin.

Je suis restée dans un centre avec Ben durant deux, trois mois. Puis nous avons été séparés. Une femme est venue nous amener voir maman, je ne lui ai pas parlé. Elle m'a tout volé. Ma famille, mon papa, Ben. Je m'en fous d'elle. Elle ne fait plus parti de ma famille. Et ce, depuis le jour où je l'ai vu frapper mon père, puis après Ben, et bien plus tard moi. Elle ne me manque pas. Mais mon papa, mon cœur, si. Ce jour là, j'ai tout perdu.

Depuis, je fais des cauchemars et refais pipi dans mon lit. Du coup ma famille d'accueil n'a plus voulu de moi. J'ai déjà changé trois fois de famille en cinq mois. Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à en trouver une qui me convient ?

**16 septembre 1985**

Je suis contente, pour mes quatorze ans, j'ai pu passer la journée avec Benjamin et oncle Gégé. Nous avons visité l'appartement de mon frère, ayant seize ans, c'est finit les centres pour lui. Il a son appart', il est trop grand, c'est super. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il m'a dit : « encore deux ans pour toi ». Je serais libre, j'ai hâte.

Oncle Gégé nous a montré les cartons qu'il y avait avant dans notre maison. Il a dit qu'il avait tout emballé et acheté un garage pour tout mettre dedans. Nous pouvions tout prendre. Tout était à nous. Il est super oncle Gégé. C'est le frère de papa. Ça fait bizarre, il lui ressemble tellement. Et il a toujours la même manie avec moi, il repousse toujours mes mèches tombées sur mon front. Ça me rappelle tellement papa. Et quand il rit aussi. C'est un énorme plaisir de le revoir, il nous a promis de nous aider.

Ben et moi avons ouvert quelques cartons, mais nous les avons refermés bien vite. Nous ne voulons rien de cette maison. Rien de ce qui représente l'enfer. Pour finir nous sommes tout deux repartis avec une photo de papa.

Nous n'avions pas pu en avoir une, et cela nous manqué à tous les deux.

Ce qui a de pire dans ces institutions, c'est que quand vous êtes dans leurs routines, vous n'êtes plus que des numéros. Donc les numéros de Ben et le mien c'étaient perdus de vue. Deux longues années sans se voir. C'est peut être le pire pour deux enfants que le monde a déjà rejeté.  
Merci a oncle Gégé pour nous avoir réunis aujourd'hui, même si cela nous fait remonter de vieux souvenir pas toujours gais. Je suis heureuse de les avoir revu tout les deux.

**16 septembre 1987**

Voilà le jour J, j'emménage dans mon appartement. Je suis heureuse. Je vais enfin quitter le centre, et oui. J'y étais revenu depuis un an, c'était dur, mais je m'y suis faite. La première chose que j'ai faite fut de m'acheter un cadre où j'ai mis la photo de papa, que j'ai posé dans ma chambre. Comme ça, il restera toutes les nuits avec moi. Pas comme au centre où j'avais dû démonter une latte de parquet, sinon, Thibault ou les autres me l'aurait volé. J'étais obligée de la cacher.

Tout ceci fait partie du passé. Le jour de ma sortie, oncle Gégé m'attendait. Il m'a aidé a emménager. Il a été super, je sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, peut être en souvenir de papa, mais en tout cas, ça m'aide pas mal. Je me suis trouvé un boulot pour les weekends, ça me fera un peu d'argent de poche, car les bourses c'est bien gentil, mais ça paye pas tout, et de toute manière, je me vois mal rester tout mes weekends enfermé dans mon deux pièces.

**[...]**

**16 septembre 1989**

Première année chez les très grands. Bienvenue Harvard. J'ai emménagé dans ma chambre d'étudiante, je l'a partage avec une fille, Beth. Elle a l'air plutôt cool, pas trop porté sur les études. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop la fête, parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. J'ai envie de m'y mettre a fond pour sortir le plus vite, me lancer dans mon futur travail: la police.

Ne rigole pas ! Oncle Gégé a sourit quand je lui ai dit. Il m'a affirmé que je serais parfaite, comme dans tout autre métier que j'aurais choisi de toute manière. Mais celui là me tiens a cœur, je suis sure que j'y arriverais, je me battrait pour cela.

**17 septembre 1990**

Désolée, j'ai une journée de retard, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas te parler hier, j'ai eu une journée de folie. Beth, ma colocataire, je pense t'en avoir déjà parlé, m'a fais vivre une journée géniale, inoubliable.

Tout d'abord, on a fait la grasse mat', on a séché une journée de cours. J'en suis rouge de honte, mais ça fait vraiment du bien de se laisser aller. Ensuite, nous avons trainé dans les magasins une bonne partie de la journée. Nous avons fait tout les magasins de fringue, nous avons essayé des tonnes de vêtements sans jamais rien acheter. Puis nous avons été dans le parc, manger une glace, c'était super. Elle avait acheté une bougie, elle me l'a posé sur ma boule à la vanille, je l'ai soufflé 19 fois, et là notre voisin de table nous a dit qu'on aurait pu en mettre plus si j'avais choisi une plus grosse glace. Nous avons parlé avec pendant près de deux heures, enfin plutôt moi, car Beth nous a laissé un moment, son copain étant venue la voir entre deux cours.

J'ai passé deux heures magiques. Je ne connaissais en rien cette personne, mais elle m'avait l'air très sympathique. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, il m'a dit qu'il donnait des séminaires à Harvard. J'espère simplement qu'il n'en donne pas à ma section, sinon, je crois que je suis grillée pour le séchage de cours. D'ailleurs quand il m'a demandé si je ne devais pas être en cours, je me suis surprise à rougir comme une collégienne de 13 ans.

Après ce moment, Beth m'a rejoins, et nous avons été au cinéma. Nous avons regardé trois films, nous n'avons pas bougé d'un centimètre, seulement pour chercher du pop corn.

Je suis rentré vers les trois heures du matin, et je suis naze. J'ai une conférence ce matin, le docteur Grissom. J'espère que ça sera intéressant, sinon, je crois que je suis tellement naze que je risque de m'endormir.

**16 septembre 1991**

Encore une année de passée, mon avant dernière ici.

Pete m'a invité au resto, je crois que c'est la soirée la plus nulle que j'ai passé depuis que je suis ici. Il faut dire que les soirées avec Beth sont assez mouvementées, au début je n'aimais pas trop, et puis on s'y fait. La semaine les études, le samedi, c'est décontracté. Mais ce soir, c'était long et ennuyeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme pouvait avoir si peu de conversation.

J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un certain Abner, Ben m'avait prévenu, c'est l'agent de probation de ma mère. Je me suis faites passer pour Beth, je lui ai dit que Sara n'habite plus ici. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre me dire qu'elle voulait me voir. Non. C'était plus fort que moi. Je sais que j'ai choisi la facilité, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Comment j'aurais pu la regarder sans me voir moi, à sa place dans quelques années ? Parce que oui, chez les Roflit, la famille de ma mère, la dépression était héréditaire. Donc non je ne pouvais pas la voir enfermé. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si dans soixante ans ça ne serait pas encore trop tôt. J'essaye de tourner la page, d'essayer de vivre. Enfin de survivre.

**17 Septembre 1993**

Premier anniversaire en temps que personne dans la vie active, et j'aimerais que tous soit comme ça, je l'ai ... ADORE. Et encore le mot est faible, beaucoup trop faible.

Tout d'abord, Henry c'est mon patron, et oui, parce que maintenant je suis dans la médecine légale, et j'adore ce boulot.

Enfin bref, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon boulot, loin de là, j'ai dans ma tête de trop bon souvenir pour parler de ça.

Donc, ce matin, j'arrive au travail, et Henry me dit que je dois aller a un séminaire. Bon, tu imagines, j'ai râlé un peu. Me faire louper une journée de boulot pour un séminaire, mais je l'ai un peu charrié, et du coup, j'ai réussi, il venait avec moi. Ce sera déjà un peu plus intéressant pour parler avec quelqu'un quand on connait déjà son voisin.

Nous arrivons a la conférence en silence, on se glisse aux places qu'il restait. Et en plus d'arriver avec dix minutes de retard parce que le shérif nous retenait - ne le fait pas trop pour un séminaire- après avoir ouvert la porte qui c'était mise à grincer, nous nous sommes installés aux premières places.  
Super pour un cours, moi qui n'aime pas me retrouver à deux mètres du bureau, j'étais gâté.

Henry m'a parlé presque tout le long du cours, me faisant rire. Difficile de se calmer quand l'homme a côté de vous, vous explique que son dernier corps, qui se trouvé être celui d'une star, avait en faite des organes féminins, lui, le plus grand playboy en vogue aux État-unis.

J'ai étouffé un rire de ma main, mais pas assez vite vu le regard que l'homme me fit. Je lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais celui ci n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir eu l'effet escompté. Comme me l'avait fait remarquer Henry, ce qui me valu un deuxième rire. Je ne sais pas si c'est a cause de moi ou pas, mais toujours est-il qu'il avait laissé sa place au prochain a faire sa représentation. A l'annonce de son nom, un doux sourire m'était apparu sur les lèvres, et a partir de ce moment là je n'entendait plus Henry me parler. J'écoutais avec attention mon ancien professeur, le docteur Gilbert Grissom, qui d'ailleurs me reconnut de suite et me gratifia d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil. Henry m'a même indiqué que je rougissais a vu d'œil. Cela n'a eu d'effet que de me faire rougir encore plus.

Après le séminaire plus qu'intéressant, enfin après avoir oublié la première partie, j'ai présenté Gil à Henry. Ils se sont bien entendu, et on parlé tout le repas du midi. Les heures défilèrent, et bien sûr, Gil est revenu sur notre remarquable entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Puis Henry m'a annoncé que j'avais ma journée, pour mon anniversaire. J'étais heureuse, surtout que Gil venait de me dire qu'il avait tout le reste de la journée de libre. J'en ai embrassé Henry, sur la joue, tellement j'étais contente de pouvoir profiter un peu de Grissom. Quand il venait à Harvard, nous avions beaucoup parlés, passés de nombreuses heures ensemble. J'avais toujours adoré mes journées avec lui.

On s'est promené toute la journée, et le soir venu, il m'a invité au restaurant, puis au cinéma. Il s'était rappelé qu'a notre première rencontre j'avais séché les cours pour y aller avec Beth.  
Nous sommes rentrés vers minuit, et après un doux baiser sur la joue, il m'a laissé en bas de mon immeuble, me laissant le cœur plein de souvenir.

[...]

**16 septembre 1996**

Je me lasse de mon travail. Enfin, non. Je ne me lasse pas, j'ai juste une plus grosse opportunité. Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore.

Sinon, bonne journée aujourd'hui, je l'ai passé avec Beth. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu une journée entre fille, ça fait du bien au moral, c'était super.  
J'ai attendu ce matin le facteur, le guettant de ma fenêtre. J'ai fait semblant de descendre ma poubelle pour tomber en même temps. J'agis vraiment comme une collégienne parfois, je m'effraye.

Quand il m'a aperçu, il m'a sourit, j'avais du courrier. J'en souris encore en y repensant, il a du me traiter de folle. Toujours est-il que le petit colis, je le tenais bien fermement entre mes mains, appuyé contre ma poitrine de peur de le faire tomber. J'ai remonté mes cinq étages en petites foulées.

Je n'ai même pas attendu, aussitôt dans l'appartement je me suis appuyée contre la porte en la refermant, et je l'ai ouvert.

Un doux sourire pris possession de mes lèvres en apercevant cette douce peluche, je plongeais mon visage sur le dessus du papillon, lui faisant caresser mon visage. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. J'ouvris doucement la petite lettre pliée délicatement en deux dans le fond de la boite, une larme de joie s'écoula de mes yeux. J'appris avec plaisir que cet argus bleu nacré prendrait place à coté de deux autres, l'azuré des Nerpruns et du petit sphinx de la vigne. J'apprenais au travers ces cadeaux, l'importance des papillons, et surtout la place qu'occupe les insectes dans sa vie, et je devais avouer que cela me plaisais. Je découvrais l'univers de Grissom, entre ses lettres, ses mails, ses appels, et ça me plaisait. J'avais hâte d'en découvrir d'avantage sur lui, mais il avançait a petit pas, et je m'y suis faite. J'avance comme il le souhaite. On verra où nous mènera cette aventure.

**16 septembre 1999**

ma journée est ...mitigée...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette journée.

Cela fait maintenant neuf mois que je vis une formidable histoire avec Erwan, un homme très charmant, et nous avions décidé de vivre ensemble dans un mois, mais tout ceci semble bien compromis maintenant.

J'étais à mon labo, puis voyant l'heure du repas arriver, je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Quelle fut ma surprise en voyant Erwan m'attendre avec un énorme bouquet de roses. J'étais heureuse. Puis je passais de l'étonnement en croisant un regard qu'il ne mettait pas inconnu, un regard plein de tendresse, mais à la foie plein de tristesse. Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu en vrai.

Nous avons déjeuné à trois, sentant un peu le froid devenir de plus en plus intense entre nous.  
Erwan devait repartir l'après midi, ayant une affaire au tribunal, et oui avocat n'était pas un métier facile non plus.

Gil m'a ramené au labo, et je lui ai fait visiter les lieux. C'est bizarre de dire ça, mais j'étais vraiment ravie de passer l'après midi avec lui. Et la gêne s'était dissipée en même temps qu'Erwan avait quitté le restaurant.

Nous avons passé l'après midi ensemble, faisant des expériences dans mon labo. Puis nous avons passés la soirée ensemble, j'avais appelé Erwan pour le prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Je pense qu'il a compris à ce moment là que tout était fini entre nous.

Même si je savais que Gil ne me donnerait rien de plus que ces quelques moments ensemble, ça me suffisait. De savoir qu'il pensait encore à moi, qu'il m'accordait même qu'une journée par an, cela m'allait, une fois que j'étais seule avec lui.  
J'ai eu une nouvelle peluche, encore un papillon, je ne sais pas si c'est le faite qu'il me l'a donné en mains propres, mais c'est celui que je préfère, l'écaille tigrée, il est d'un blanc tellement pure, je crois qu'il restera un peu plus longtemps sur mon oreiller celui là.

**16 septembre 2000**

Je suis a Vegas depuis trois mois, Grissom a eu besoin de moi, et je crois que c'est le pire anniversaire de ma vie. Pour la première année depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas reçu de peluche. Moi qui me faisait une joie d'imaginer Griss me la donner. Mais rien. De toute façon, j'avais espéré qu'il m'appelle pour travailler avec lui et ainsi nouer des liens plus fort, j'ai du me tromper. Dès le départ, il m'a très bien fait comprendre que le plus important était le travail.

Tout d'abord mon arrivée a l'aéroport, j'avais espéré qu'il vienne me chercher. Mais au lieu de ça, un officier avec un carton marqué _« Sara Sidle » _m'attendait. Il m'a ensuite amené sur la scène de crime de Grissom, et tout s'est enchainé.  
Et me voilà donc, le jour de mon anniversaire, à filtrer les appels d'Henry, de Beth, afin qu'ils n'entendent pas dans ma voix la déception.

**16 Septembre 2001**

J'ai fêté mon anniversaire avec Greg cette année, c'était assez... particulier.

Il a fait ses premier pas sur le terrain, un accident de bus. Il était stressé et a perdu les pédales. Il n'était pas encore près pour ça, et il s'en est rendu compte. La chute fut difficile, j'ai passé ma journée avec lui. Restaurant chic, promenade dans Vegas. C'était super, j'ai adoré.

Toujours pas de signe de la part de Grissom, je commence a regretter un peu d'être venue. Peut-être aurais-je était heureuse avec Erwan. Enfin bref, c'est du passé. J'ai pris une décision, il ne faut pas que je regrette. Et puis j'attends encore un peu, et si rien ne bouge, je pourrais toujours repartir pour San Francisco. Henry m'attend là-bas, il m'a encore dit il y a un mois que mon poste serait toujours disponible si je changeais d'avis.

**16 septembre 2002**

Super anniversaire, j'ai appris sur une enquête que Hank était fiancé. Super, au moment où j'essaye de tourner la page sur Grissom, il faut que je tombe sur un con, j'y crois pas.

Cath m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre, j'ai accepté. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir passer une aussi bonne soirée avec elle. Tout compte fait, je crois qu'elle commence à m'apprécier. Il faut dire qu'au début elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Griss et moi, mais elle se trompait. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête ? En fait, je préférais vraiment le Griss d'avant. Avant d'être ici, avant de travailler avec lui. Peut être que si je partais tout redeviendrai comme avant ?

**20 Septembre 2003**

J'ai pris quatre jours de congés, je suis parti a San Francisco. J'en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais plus rester a Végas une année de plus, seule.

Quand j'ai annoncé à l'équipe que je partais là-bas pour quatre jours, ils n'ont rien dit. Greg est venu me voir à la fin du service dans le vestiaire, mais il ne savait que je n'étais pas seule. Griss était derrière les casiers, au lavabo, je crois qu'il a tout entendu. Mais il n'a rien dit comme d'habitude.

Greg est rentré et il s'est présenté face à moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

_« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas définitif !»_

Il ne m'a dit que ça. J'ai baissé la tête. Que voulait-il que je lui dise ? Non ? Alors que je savais très bien que je préparerais mon transfert pour l'année prochaine. J'ai eu du mal à relever la tête, mais je me suis lancée.

_« Je t'ai promis de rester encore un an pour t'aider, je le ferais, après tu me remplaceras. »_  
_« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais mes premiers pas sur le terrain, pas en te remplaçant !»_

Il m'a prit dans ses bras, et me serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Puis je suis partie, mon avion était dans une heure.

Quand je suis arrivée à Frisco, Beth m'attendait heureuse de me voir. Elle n'y croyait plus je pense. Nous avons fait une journée shopping, bien que ça ne soit pas ma passion première. Mais j'aime bien faire les boutiques avec elle, ça me détend toujours.

Le lendemain, nous avons était dans un salon de massage, moi qui ne suis pas fan de ça, je dois bien avouer que c'est génial. Une journée entre jacuzzi, massage, sauna, c'est vraiment génial pour se relaxer. Il faudra qu'un jour j'en refasse un a Végas, après les enquêtes difficiles.

Ensuite, oncle Gégé est venu me voir. J'étais aux anges. Depuis le temps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Nous sommes allées dans le parc qui se situait en face de notre maison. En haut de la colline, à la place de notre maison, se trouve une piscine. Ils ont abattus tout le quartier. J'ai fermé les yeux quelques instants, au moins cette endroit ne verrait peut être plus d'horreur comme il l'avait vécu.

Je me suis retrouvée assise sous le grand chêne. Celui de papa et moi. Celui où nous passions des heures à contempler la mer. C'était magique comme endroit, une grande colline qui dominait le quartier Ouest de Frisco et qui nous permettait de voir la mer au bout. Il y avait un grand chêne en haut, je me tenais toujours un peu en avant, je laissais une place libre derrière moi, pour que papa puisse s'appuyer sur l'arbre et glisser ses bras autour de moi, me mettant à l'abri de tout pendant un trop bref instant.

En fermant les yeux, j'ai senti le vent m'enrouler. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que c'était lui. Je maintenais mes yeux clos, le plus fortement possible pour ne pas que cette sensation s'en aille, et j'ai pleuré. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais cela semblait infini, j'arrivais plus a m'arrêter.  
Quand j'ai repris pied a la réalité, Gégé n'était plus là. Juste un mot sur mon portable que je n'avais même pas entendu sonner.

_« Je suis à l'hôtel, rejoins moi »_

Le lendemain, je l'ai passé avec Henry. Je suis retournée au labo, ça fait bizarre de tous les retrouver. Peut être que le changement me ferait du bien.  
À voir...

Le soir même j'ai mangé dans un restaurant avec Beth et Henry. Le plus dur fut de leur annoncer que je m'étais inscrite aux alcooliques anonymes, mais ils n'ont rien dit, ne m'ont pas jugés. Ils m'ont pris dans leurs bras et m'ont dit que tout se passerait bien. Je ne sais pas si je peux les croire…

**17 Septembre 2004**

Pourquoi faut il que je travail le soir de mon anniversaire ? Enfin, j'ai quand même passé une bonne journée.  
Depuis quelques temps, Griss est plus attentionné envers moi, il passe plus souvent à la maison. Nous prenons même des petits déjeuners ensemble, et quand je dis ensemble, je veux dire, lui et moi, seuls, tout les deux.  
Hier matin, à peine une heure après être rentrée du boulot, la sonnette de ma porte retentit. Je vais donc ouvrir pour croiser un regard océan et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres m'était apparu. J'étais contente qu'il soit là.

Grissom a passé la matinée avec moi, à parler de tout est de rien. J'ai vraiment apprécié son geste, surtout quand il m'a tendu un paquet cadeau. J'étais sur un petit nuage, encore une peluche papillon. Il m'a expliqué que celui là c'était un « Actias Isabellae », il était vraiment très beau, vert clair avec des lignes noires. Je l'ai posé avec les autres, sur mon étagère, il a sourit en les revoyant tous.

Et là, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé de son comportement, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir.

Au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre, mais quand j'ai senti ses mains sur mes épaules, j'ai frissonné. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il voulait que je lui laisse une dernière chance, mais sait-il au moins que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire non ? Que je l'attends depuis des années, et qu'il n'y a eu jamais personne d'autre ? Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je préfère prendre le temps de nous découvrir, réellement. Et pas le Grissom que je connais du travail, je veux le redécouvrir comme il était a Frisco, doux, attentionné.

**16 septembre 2005**

Voilà, cela fait officiellement 4 mois que je suis avec Grissom, je sais, j'ai vraiment pris mon temps. Mais les restaurants et les promenades étaient vraiment superbes. J'adore passer du temps avec lui, mais j'ai peur que cette relation devienne trop sérieuse. Je sais, je me contredis, depuis le temps que je le désire, maintenant j'ai peur.

Le psy que j'avais été voir pour mon problème d'alcool m'a dit que je pouvais me faire suivre pour savoir si je n'avais pas le gène de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la savoir. Comment je pourrais continuer avec Gil en sachant que d'un jour à l'autre la maladie va se déclarer ?

Et si jamais je ne suis pas atteinte et que toute cette histoire me provoque cette paranoïa ? Je sais, c'est confus. Mais mon cerveau se pose toutes sortes de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, ou ne le souhaite pas forcement. Alors je laisse ça au fond d'un tiroir de ma mémoire, bien caché quand Gil est là, et mes démons refont surface quand il quitte notre petit nid d'amour. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre.

Comme vous avez compris, nous vivons ensemble, enfin comme il passait le plus clair de son temps chez moi, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait apporter des affaires. Je ne sais pas s'il a lu l'angoisse dans mes yeux, mais j'étais terrifiée. J'ai tout de même acceptée, et je suis heureuse.  
Aujourd'hui, il m'a préparé un diner aux chandelles. J'adore quand il joue les grands romantiques. Il est tellement gentil avec moi, je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

**16 septembre 2006**

Voilà ça commence, je suis paralysée par la peur. Voilà trois jours que je n'ai pas pu voir Gil. Je trouve chaque prétexte pour ne pas l'apercevoir, et comme c'est devenu presque impossible, je pars pour Frisco. J'ai besoin d'espace, d'air libre, j'étouffe à Vegas. Non pas à Vegas, prés de lui, comment j'ai pu descendre aussi bas, quand tout était clair entre nous, j'étais heureuse, même si je sais que lui désire se marier. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne le souhaitais pas, il n'a rien dit. Il n'a pas posé une seule question, juste qu'il attendrait que je sois prête. Comment pourrais-je lui dire que je ne serais jamais prête ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme mon père, prit au piège avec ce contrat, et que le jour ou ma « maladie » se déclare, je veux qu'il soit libre de partir loin de moi. En plus, après cette enquête, je sais qu'elle est là. Elle me ronge. Je la sens prendre possession de mon corps. Je ne veux pas d'elle. Je lutte. Mais j'ai l'impression que plus je lutte, plus je nous détruis, Gil et moi. Il faut que je parte.

Ce n'est pas de la faute de Gil, ni de Lady Heather, ni même de Catherine, qui m'a dit que seule cette femme était pour Gil. Ca m'a blessé, mais j'ai ouvert les yeux. C'était vrai. Moi je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur. Surtout en sachant dans quelques années ce que j'allais devenir. J'ai compris quand il est rentré dans cette chambre d'hôpital, quand j'ai vu son regard se poser sur elle.

Alors j'ai senti cette boule en moi, qui grossissait a chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle. J'ai donc bien vite rangé mes affaires, et je me suis enfui. Il y a de cela trois jours. Depuis mon portable est éteint, je me promène dans Végas, d'hôtel en hôtel.

Je fête aujourd'hui mes 35 ans, et elle est là, maintenant je le sais, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, alors je pars.

Peut être m'aideras tu papa, parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Gil passa un doigt sur la dernière phrase. Une goutte d'eau était tombée sur le dernier mot. Il ferma doucement le petit cahier qu'il avait trouvé dans la table de nuit de Sara. Il se leva, ouvrit la penderie et sortit quelques vêtement qu'il enfourna dans un sac. Il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient laissé une trace humide sur ses joues, il ne savait pas ce que Sara avait vécu, maintenant il comprenait tout.

Il arriva à destination, le souffle court. Un doux sourire parcouru son visage en l'apercevant. Il savait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, mais il savait aussi qu'il resterait avec elle, même si elle ne voulait plus de lui. Alors il s'avança et se glissa document derrière elle, entre l'arbre et son corps frêle.  
Il passa doucement ses bras autour d'elle, la tête de Sara vint naturellement se poser contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux, elle était si bien.

_« Je serais toujours là pour toi Sara, je ne te lâcherais jamais. »_ dit-il en dégageant son front des mèches qui le recouvrait.

_« Tu n'as rien compris Gil, ce n'est pas toi qui me lâche... »_

_« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, nous sommes ensemble Sara pour le meilleure et pour le pire »_

Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, tout deux enlacés. Le silence leur était agréable pour tous les deux. Seul leur présence à cotés de l'autre comptait.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? »_ demanda timidement Sara.

_« S'aimer, comme tes parents s'aimaient » _répondit naturellement Gil.

_« Ma mère aimait peut être trop mon père »_ dit elle en laissant tomber une larme sur sa joue.

_« Ta mère était malade Sara, nous ne savons pas si toi tu l'es, mais nous allons bientôt le savoir »_

_« Tu voudras venir avec moi? » _

_« Je désespérais que tu ne me le demande »._

Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Ils étaient ensemble, réunis une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci serait la bonne.

**Épilogue**

Sara s'étira lourdement dans le lit. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à dix heures du matin, alors que cela faisait a peine une heure qu'ils étaient tout deux couchés ? Elle décrocha d'une voix encore endormie.

Après deux minutes, elle raccrocha. Gil souleva un sourcil. Sara n'avait rien dit de la conversation, juste des « hum » a espace irrégulier. Cela inquiéta son amant, mais sans un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche et s'engouffra dedans, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.  
Elle senti de bras puissant la relever et la serrer dans ses bras, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait mettre sa bien aimée dans cette état, mais il serait là pour la soutenir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux debout, face a un cercueil en chêne clair, peu de gens était présent. Gil reconnu Henry et Beth qui devaient être là pour Sara, car il doutait qu'il connaissait le défunt.  
Oncle Gégé était a coté de Sara, lui tenant la main fermement.

Une femme arriva et se situa de l'autre coté du cercueil, en face du couple, entourée de deux personnes se tenant droite comme un « I ». Il aurait presque reconnu des policiers dans leur manière de se tenir. A la vue de celle ci, il sentie Sara se raidir. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur elle.  
Au moment où le cercueil descendit, Sara s'avança vers celui ci, seule, et posa une rose sur le bois.

_« Je ne t'oublierais jamais Ben tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur, dit à papa que je suis heureuse maintenant»._

Il était mort d'une overdose, il ne supportait plus d'entendre continuellement des voix dans sa tête avait-il dit une fois a Gégé. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'amener voir un médecin, mais il avait toujours refusé. Il avait choisi de mettre fin a sa vie, plutôt que de faire souffrir les autres.  
La grande brune tout de noir vêtue s'accroupit à coté de la stèle, et ses doigts parcoururent les lettres soigneusement écrites :

_Paul Sidle_

_1941-1981_

Sans un regard pour la femme d'en face, Sara se retourna et reparti dans les bras de Gil. Elle prit la main de son oncle et se retourna. Elle lui avait fait son dernier adieu. Arrivée à la voiture, son oncle lui ouvrit gentiment la porte passager, alors que Gil faisait déjà le tour.

_« Madame Grissom »_ dit-il en la laissant passer devant elle. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi avec une grossesse de six mois.

_« C'est dur de penser que je ne porte plus le même nom que toi »_ dit elle en rigolant.

Ils se sourirent et il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

_« J'en suis heureux pour toi. »_

Il regarda la voiture quitter le cimetière, il savait que Sara tenait de son père, et Gil faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Cela ne pouvait que fonctionner, et le docteur avait été formelle, Sara allait bien, même très bien.

Voilà, juste pour vous dire que ma béta à fait trois crise cardiaque, et je l'ai traumatisé a vie, devinez pourquoi?? XD


End file.
